ubstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Scarlet
Lady Scarlet is a mage from the royal house of Lyaardos. She travels with Korock and Emanuel. "Character Poem" Biography Early life Lady Scarlet of the Red and White crown was born in 20th of Terole (23 November) 573 as the daughter of the kingdom's royal Lord mage, and so the niece of the king himself. Lady Scarlet's father was born as the crown prince of the kingdom, but resigned the royal crown to his younger brother at the age of 15 where he afterwards fully dedicted his life to the study of magic. After the returning from the first battle of the war in the east in 578 Georgicce isolated himself to his work, at the time Scarlet herself was at the age of 5 and she would come to spend most time in her fathers company and studies. It took two years before people started to hear either hers or her fathers name again, as he then offecially obtained the title as the kingdom's royal lord mage. This gave the young Scarlet unappreciated attention but also a very respected status. As she grew older the lady isolated herself to the shadows of the castle halls and rarely spoke to anyone at all, including her own father. This caused her to become a socially akward person. Even if the court considered this immoral for a woman of her status they had no offecial rights to try change her behaviour. This would cause alot of conflicts later in her life. During the war to the east Lady Scarlet learned from her father most of magic, she had rather easy to learn. In fact she was one of a handful mages throughout history to ever have reached the supreme level of Arch mage already at the age of 15. It is a form of tradition to when reaching such high level of magic skills to change the colour of ones hair. It craves a huge amount of skills to change the hair colour and therefor it is considered a enormous symbol of status for a mage to do this. As Scarlet reached that level, she changed her hair into dark blue. This was as well as her problems with socializing by the court considered an immorality. The colour blue was associated with the enemies of the war that had been going on the latest years, and their natural enemies - kingdom of black and blue. After the war to the east At the same time Lady Scarlet grew up corruption had become a more and more serious problem within the kingdom and its royalties. Due to all of this, her demure and mysterious personality and her blue hair made her a clare suspect to be involved with these corruptions. Due to her social awkwardness the lady always had trouble defending herself in these accusations. Her father, the lord mage, always stood up for his daughter and by the help of his brother, the king, always cleared her name. Soon after the war Scarlets cousin Duke Artheus of Aluna returned from Heletum to his home in Aluna. Scarlet recived a letter from her aunt, the mother of Artheus, telling her about the dukes worrying state of mind. She told Scarlet that Artheus had gone through a very traumatizing period as a captive in heletum during the war. Due to this he would not speak to anyone and one of the few things he had said since his return was requesting his cousin Lady Scarlet Derelle to visit him in Aluna. So Lady Scarlet traveled to Aluna. What was suppose to be short visit became three years of studying the traitors book by her cousins side. Artheus gave the traitors book to Lady Scarlet and the mission to make the curse he had put on Eleen and her siblings eternal. As she returned home with the book Scarlet once again locked herself away from the world to dedicate her time to the mission she had recvived. In the the spring of 588 Lady Scarlet ran away without informing her father or uncle. At first her disappearance was thought to be kidnapped by the people who had accused her for treason, but as it was confirmed that the trators book had also gone missing the situation was all changed. Lady Scarlet was one of very few people with access to the vaults where this book was held and so once again she was accused for treason, but this time she was no where to be found. Not many days passed until her located somehow was tracked to be in the Nomads Path between The Kingdom of White and Green and Isophara. The King gave orders for a smaller group of armed men to go there and bring Lady Scarlet back. On the way Lady Scarlet met Korock and Emanuel and the three was forced to help each other in order to survive the harsh life within the nomads path. Eventually Lady Scarlet and Korock was forced to use themselves of the traitors book and this lead to a magic based bond that would bring the two together as very close friends. Personality Scarlet has always been a very demure woman, not speaking especially much. She is very socially awkward. Etymology Scarlets name is a rather usual name in the red and white culture. Relationships *Travel companions (friends): Korock and Emanuel Trivia * Appearence and art Lady Scarlet has shoulder long dark blue curly hair, red eyes and a hair accessory made of gold. Skiss5.jpg|Lady Scarlet discovering the symtons of erelysis disease in Artheus face Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mages